Untouchable Woman
by cuzimawesome
Summary: John finds a girl he wants so badly but to him, she is untouchable. OCJohn, JackieCharlie
1. Puzzle Peices

**((Guess who's back with a brand new ra- story. Lol I know school is going to get in the way of this but I can't pass up my imagination please be considerate and understand that updating this is going to be difficult b/c I have a lot going on now. So if I don't update for a week or so don't kill me. A reminder, that this takes place when John FIRST wins the U.S. championship. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character and those I create. I don't own (or for that matter know) any of the wwe wrestlers.))**

He did it; John finally was the U.S champ. After the FU to the Big Show is back and shoulders were in pain. As he proudly trotted to the back area he met up with Miss Jackie and Charlie Hass. Charlie smiled and congratulated him but he partially ignored it only admitting a "Thanks man." To him but when Jackie said "No really good job." He stopped and backed up giving her an once-over.

"You know I look pretty good below the belt too, Hit me up-"his sentence was cut off by the sudden squeal of a girl. He looked down the hall and there was a beauty standing 20 feet away from him. She had bright long bright red her and prefect gray eyes. Her face was shaped in a perfect circle and her she was almost as tall as him. She had hourglass curves wearing red track pants and a gray shirt, she ran up to Jackie. He then heard a very girlish squeal, which he noticed, came from Charlie. Before he knew it the girl had sprinted her away towards them and jumped into a huge hug from Jackie. John was completely missing all the puzzle pieces to this well...puzzle. Charlie then pulled her into a bear hug almost squeezing her to death.

"Charlie breathing is something I need to do, you big girl." This mysterious woman emitted with an angelic but sarcastic voice. Charlie rolled his eyes letting her go but then hit her lightly on the arm. This woman acted hurt "Ouch." She said sarcasm streaming through her voice. She then roughly hit Charlie upside the head and he yelped. John looked at the three of them completely confused...

"Ok what the fuck?" John asked giving this girl at least 4 once-over

"Oh John this is Alianna." Jackie introduced them.

"Or you can call me Ali." Alianna smiled her teeth also that perfect white. John grinned

"Aiight so babe you gotta dude back at home?" John asked his mind drifting into perverted thoughts.

Ali looked at him a little disturbed "No." she looked to Jackie and Charlie who were on the verge of laughing at the look on Johns face.

"Want one?" He smirked and took a few steps close to her.

She quickly back away rolling her eyes "No, and I doubt that if I did want one it would be you." She retorted crossing her arms.

John put his hands up in mock surrender "Aiight, but you think 'bout it cuz damn girl." He looked her over again before leaving. Ali raised a brow a little annoyed by this man already, although as he walked away she looked at his butt and smirked

"Cute." She whispered to herself then turned to her friends who were laughing. "What?" She asked getting defensive quickly.

"We were just imaging you and John together." They both snorted and walked away leaving Alianna standing there completely annoyed with everyone. Storming his name in the back of her head she walked away to talk to some others people in the locker room.

**((Would you guys tell me if this is even worth continuing, if not then it shall be going deletey. Lol Reviews r good!))**


	2. One,Two Step

**((I am so sick of Carlito all Johnny-boy wants is his title and chain back, he has one his title but he doesn't look right w/o his chain. In the story things won't be in order and such, like things happening now will be put way back when John first won the title.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my character and those I create. I don't own (or for that matter know) any of the wwe wrestlers.))**

Alianna ran to Miss Jackie and Charlie, which unfortunately John Cena was there.

"Hey guys, I have just learned that if you need both your hands to do something, your brain should be in on it too." She showed them her finger, which had a small staple stuck in it. Jackie grabbed tweezers and pulled it out.

"You are just learning this?" Charlie asked amused

"Shut up." She retorted in pain as Jackie ripped it out of her finger.

John crossed his arms "Still thinkin' 'bout the proposition I talked 'bout before." He said in a smart-ass tone.

Ali rolled her eyes "Yup and I think it would work never." She sneered

John sighed "Your lose, but I am sure you will re-consider in time." Charlie and Jackie laughed while they went at each other.

"Yup it is a-shame that I won't date a guywho only speaks Ebonics." She said sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Hey girl, Ebonics is the only way to go to be cool." He smirked

"Hey why did Ludacris carry around the umbrella?" She smiled brightly her fiery red her was twisted up into a messy bun.

John shrugged completely clueless

"For Drizzle." She turned on her heel walking away leaving him with only a joke. Jackie and Charlie had bursted out in laughter, there faces turning fire engine red. John shook his head, laughing at her cute little joke.

**Later That Night**

Ali skipped down the halls of Smackdown; she was listening to her CD player and singing her heart out like a pretty little bird in a cage. She had a really good voice so she wasn't unbearable like some people. She was singing 'One, Two step' by: Ciara

"This beat is

Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it

Jazze made it

So retarded, top-charted, ever since the day I started

Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it

Goodies make the boys jump on it

No, I can't control myself

Now let me do my 1, 2 step

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Crank the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see you 1, 2 step

I love it when you 1, 2 step

Everybody 1, 2 step

We about to get it on

It don't matter to me, we can dance slow

Whichever way the beat drops, our bodies will flow

So swing it over here Mr. DJ

And we will, we will rock you

I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello

Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's

But they ain't got nothin' on me

Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you

And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat fillet mignon

I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one"

She spun around while walking then suddenly bumped into John who was looking at her amused and a little shocked.ALi turned her CD player off and took of her headphones.

"And you yell at me fo' rappin'." He grinned when she got frustrated with him.

"That was different, this is singing/rapping you are just rap." She crossed her arms.Aliannatried to storm away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"Listen I am thinking up a rap, I need a chick in it with me. Since you are the only girl here that can rap a little. Will ya help me?" he put on pleading puppy dog eyes. She sighed falling weak to them.

"Fine what is it?" she was jolted towards his locker room. He closed the door and took out the notepad, which he had scribbled on.

"Wait is this for out there or just a rap for a cd?" Ali's voice wascurious and angelic

"Neither, Charlie told me he going to propose to Jackie so he needs a song." He said quickly flipping through pages to find it. He found and showed it to her.

"Wait you are making me sing a love song with you, that is messed up, but it is for Charlie and Jackie so fine." They figured out who was singing what and when this was going to happen.

**((Review people! You shall learn what song in the next chapter they will sing or is Johns case rap. Tell me what you think!! I will try making the chappys a little more lengthy but I can't promise the world. Lol Especially with my head shooting out new ideas every 30 minutes.))**


	3. TechSupport

Alianna and John were getting ready for Charlie to propose and they were re-rehearsing the rap on Ali's computer when she messed with it and the computer shutdown by itself. She then called up Tech-Support."

"Yeah, Tech-Support, I seemed to be having a problem with my laptop. This computer is acting up like a trouble child on crack," she said

"Hello how my I help you? What is wrong with your computer?" The guy had a voice that was foreign, like he was from India

"Well I went into this program and changed a 1 to a 0. Now it won't even start up. What do I do 'oh guru of computer wisdom?' "

"Have you tried restarting your computer?" he asked

"Yes, And IT DOESN"T RESTART!" Ali said with a annoyed voice

"Is your computer plugged in? That is a very much common mistake." he said

"What kind of stupid question is that that? Yes it's plugged in! Don't jerk me around. This operating system is as unstable as Charles Manson. I need help."

"Is your monitor on? That is also a very much common mistake."

"Dumbass, it..doesn't..start..up."

"What is your operating system?'

"Its one of those windows operating systems, you know."

"Oh yes very good, do you like ice cream?"

"What?"

"Do you like ice cream!"

"Stop asking dumb questions and help me out! And tell me what to do!"

"Hello?"

"Hello!"

"Yes I will help you. Hold down the following keys W,F, 2, Y, G, the spacebar, and tap escape button for 20 minutes."

She gave the finger to phone, as this guy told her what to do.

"So how is the weather?

"Oh geez here we go, Fine?"

"It is hot here like a boiling pot of water."

"Really? Where are you Florida or California?"

"India."

"India? Wait do you mean like Indian?" she asked raising an eyebrow confused

"No India?"

"Wait a second your in India?"

"I just said that!"

"What the fuck? Why am I talking to someone about my computer that was made in Japan and bought in America?"

"The tech-support as moved to India, because it is cheaper here."

"Nice great, so why am I paying for first rate tech-support from a third world county?"

"You Americans are only paying me 20 dollars a week."

"20 a week? Damn your getting screwed. Tech-support here gets that an hour."

"My God your all bastards!"

"Hey! Where talking about my computer here. Not your slave wages. Pay attention! Focus!"

"Oh very sorry! How is your computer today?"

"Broken jackass, broken. Can I ask you a question? Can I just reboot the installer disk and have it re-write the file I messed with?"

"Yes I guess you could do that."

"Oh yeah great, you have been a big fucking help."

The guy hangs up and so does Alianna, John then begins to laugh hysterically

"Keep jobs in the USA so I can understand who I am talking too."

She said as she started rebooting the installer disk.

an off topic chapter but I thought it was damn funny, sorry it took me so long to update but school and stuff got in the way. For an idea of my homework I have algebra every night and usually they are problems 1-74, not fun. I will try and update as fast as I can, sorry for the wait!


End file.
